Link, la Oscuridad y el Templo del Agua
by Sephir
Summary: Link va al Templo del Agua y allí encuentra a su otro yo, aunque está vez, no será lucha lo que habrá. Link x Dark Link Lemon, yaoi, más os vale ser mayores de edad XDDD


Pelo negro, ojos rojos y piel como el marfil eso fue lo que vio por primera vez desde su creación, su propio reflejo, estaba en una sala llena de espejos y allí permaneció hasta que su creador ordenó que envolviera su aura en oscuridad y esperara al héroe, un igual a sí mismo.

Le pudo entrever en la niebla, sus ropas eran idénticas, las del otro verdes, pero tan parecidas en forma..., hacía un ligero crujido al andar, parecía asustado, perdido. Blandía su espada con altivez y una fuerza propia de los que temen los peligros ocultos a la vista, dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

- Eres Link? Soy tu oscuridad, deberás derrotarme - me acerqué a él oculto por la bruma y lo agarré por la espalda, inmovilicé sus brazos con los míos.

Se retorció con una fuerza equivalente a la mía, me pregunté sin poder evitarlo, hasta qué punto éramos iguales él y yo, esperé a que la espada se deslizara por sus dedos y cayera, entonces, ni yo mismo sé bien el porqué le besé y mordisqueé su cuello haciéndole estremecer, su sabor era salado.

- Quién eres? -preguntó él entre dientes, con cierto atisbo de ira.

Le alejé de su espada con suavidad, bajé una mano hasta su entrepierna, un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta, me acerqué más a su cuerpo, dejando que su trasero sintiese la presión de mi miembro excitado, como el suyo, esta vez fui yo el que gimió.

- Sólo soy alguien que desea hacer que grites de placer - masajeé su miembro ya erecto por encima de la tela aún, una tortura deliciosa.

Link comenzó a luchar con el cierre de su propio cinturón mientras yo subía mi mano al borde de sus pantalones y él intentaba quitarse las botas, en cuanto lo "liberé" su pene se elevó firme y orgulloso. En vez de seguir dándole placer a él me quité las mismas prendas que él y le forcé a chupármela.

Al principio resultó algo torpe y apresurado, pero conseguí que aprendiera a juguetear con la lengua y a moverse con deliberada lentitud para evitar que me corriera tan rápidamente, porque, dios santo, ver a ese hombre tan tremendamente arrebatador a cuatro patas ante mí, deseoso de todo lo que le pudiera hacer era algo que me excitaba a sobremanera.

Me corrí en su boca, le besé para descubrir mi propio sabor, su boca era tan dulce y su lengua juguetona, se unía a la mía como hermanas gemelas, lo tumbé sobre el suelo y lamí dos de mis dedos.

Comencé a penetrarle con ellos muy lentamente, moviéndolos, ensanchando la abertura, con una paciencia desmesurada vista mi excitación, el rubio gemía en un lugar entre el placer y el dolor, hasta que me decidí a penetrarlo, me coloqué de rodillas en una buena posición y comencé a masturbarle, según me iba adentrando en él, movía mi mano por su verga más rápidamente.

Se vino en mi mano, y saboreé su semen con delicia, era sólo un poco más dulce que él mío, para facilitar la intromisión Link me rodeó con sus musculosas piernas y se impulsó contra mí bruscamente, completándola de pronto, el gozo que me invadió en ese momento estuvo a punto de hacer que me corriera en él.

Me mantuve inmóvil por un tiempo reprimiendo mi profundo deseo de grabar todo lo posible de mí en él, esta única vez, porque una cosa estaba clara, que eso no iba a volver a suceder, reinicié el movimiento, como un balanceo, lentamente, pero el rubio deseaba más y así me lo indicaba con los ligeros movimientos de sus caderas, y la dirección de sus piernas aún enroscadas.

Elevé las piernas de Link sobre mis hombros y lo penetré, profundamente, más que nunca, toqué un punto clave que veló los ojos del muchacho por un momento, aceleré el ritmo de las embestidas procurando seguir tocando ese mismo lugar hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Link, igual que el tuyo, soy tu lado oscuro creado por Ganondorf, te deseé desde el primer momento... Ahora puedo decir que soy feliz, me duele el pecho, siento por primera vez, mi corazón latiendo en él, te amo -lo besé con una ternura infinita-. Pero, para que puedas avanzar -murmuré entre lágrimas-. Yo,... debo morir... -cogí la Espada Maestra y a pesar de lo intentos del propio Link de arrebatármela, me atravesé el pecho con ella, vi lágrimas sinceras en sus bellos ojos azules, eso me basta, con mi muerte su camino como héroe se abre, no me arrepiento de nada.


End file.
